Pilot's Woman
by aninrara
Summary: Sato, sang Pramugari, jatuh cinta terhadap pilotnya. apa yang dilakukannya untuk merenggut cinta pilotnya? baca aja! TakaSato. -16 gaboleh baca! RnR?


"Silahkan tehnya, Pak."

"Terima kasih, Nona Pramugari."

Setelah mondar-mandir untuk menawarkan minuman dan makanan, Miwako Sato kembali ke belakang pesawat. Yak. Miwako Sato. Seorang pramugari berparas cantik yang selalu menjadi primadona dimanapun ia menjadi awak pesawat. Namun, hatinya sesungguhnya telah terisi oleh seorang lelaki. Ia telah mencintai lelaki ini semenjak mereka masih bersekolah di sekolah khusus penerbangan. Lelaki itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Wataru Takagi. Sosok pria yang menurut Sato sudah matang pikiran dan *ehem*.

Kebetulan. Kali ini pilot yang mengendarai (?) pesawat kali ini adalah Takagi. Bukan main senangnya Sato. Ia dapat sedikit _flirting_ ke Takagi disaat bertugas seperti ini.

"Hei! Bengong aja. Lagi kerja malah bengong. Dipanggil pilot tuh."

"EH? Pilot, katamu, Yumi?"

"Gausah lebay gitu dong. Iya, Pilot Wataru ingin dibawakan cemilan. Bosan mungkin haha!"

"Haruskah aku yang mengantar cemilannya?"

"Yaiyalah Satoooo! Kau mau aku yang mengantarkan?" goda Yumi.

"Eh! Biar aku saja!"

Sato kemudian meninggalkan Yumi yang sedang cekikikan karena menggodanya. _Pasti mukaku merah seperti kepiting rebus_, dengus Sato. Ia pun segera pergi ke ruangan khusus pilot dan co-pilot (author lupa namanya!) dengan hati degdeg-an. _Bajuku sudah rapih belum ya? Mukaku ada lipstick bercecer tidak ya? Rambutku tidak ada yang keluar-keluar kan?_ Saking paniknya ia sampai menabrak orang.

BRUK!

"Eh… maaf…"

"Pi…Pilot Wataru?"

"Kau, Sato. Maaf tadi menabrakmu."

"Eh.. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"ini kue untukku ya? Waaah terima kasih Sato. Eh kau mau masuk ke ruangan pilot? Shiratori sedang ke kamar mandi dan aku bosan menunggunya sendirian."

"eh? Tidak apa-apa, Pilot?"

"Ya. Ayo masuk."

Saat di dalam, Sato benar-benar takjub. Pemandangan sangat indah jika dilihat dari depan pesawat. Sato sampai tidak sadar jika Takagi sedang memperhatikannya. _Sato benar-benar cantik! Dengan balutan seragam pramugari yang agak ketat, dadanya terlihat….. ah. Sangat indah! Apalagi ditambah dengan rok mini pramugarinya yang memperlihatkan jenjang kaki yang mulus. Ingin sekali aku menyentuhnya!_

"Kau mau duduk di kursi co-pilot, Sato?"

"eh? Memangnya boleh?"

"tentu saja, Sato. Sepertinya Shiratori masih lama. Ia sedang menunaikan tugas suci nya hahaha. Silahkan duduk, Sato."

"err… terima kasih, Pi.. Aaah!"

Saat Sato ingin duduk, ia ditarik oleh Takagi untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Posisi Sato sekarang sedang duduk miring di pangkuan Takagi menghadap Takagi.

"Pi.. Pilot.. apa yang anda… Mmhh!"

Takagi segera menyambar bibir Sato. Sato yang terlalu panik, ia hanya bisa pasrah terhadap lelaki yang dicintainya ini. Sato pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Takagi menjelajahi mulutnya dengan panas.

"Huah…"

Takagi melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sato karena kehabisan napas. Sato pun sepertinya kehabisan napas juga. Tidak lama kemudian…..

"Mmmhhh!"

Takagi lagi-lagi menyambar bibir Sato. Kali ini dengan sangat liar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mengecap indahnya bibir Sato. Perlahan-lahan tangan Takagi mulai turun. Tangannya membuka kancing kemeja seragam pramugari Sato. Dada Sato yang besar itu pun berloncatan keluar.

"Wah Sato… Nakal juga ya. Tidak memakai bra saat bertugas."

"ng… Begini Pilot. Jika saya memakai bra, seragam ini tidak dapat dikancingi."

"Wah.. saking besarnya dadamu ya? Memangnya apa ukuran dadamu? E? F? G?"

"Ng… Ukurang dadaku ini… F, Pilot."

"Pantas saja dadamu sebesar….. Ini!"

"Aaaahhh!"

Takagi menghisap dada Sato. Ia mengulum dada kanan Sato, sedangkan tangannya dengan terampil memainkan dada kiri Sato. Setelah puas di dada kanan, Takagi gantian memainkan putting dada kiri sato dengan lidahnya dan memainkan dada kanan Sato dengan tangan.

"Pih.. lot… ngghhh.."

Tak membiarkan mulut Sato menganggur begitu saja, bibir Takagi segera menyambar bibir Sato. Perlahan-lahan ia turun ke telinga Sato. Ia menjilat dan menggigit telinga Sato dengan mesra. Sato hanya bias mendesah-desah.

"Aku akan membuat dirimu puas, Sayang." bisik Takagi. Bibir Takagi kemudian menuju leher Sato dan meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ yang tidak akan hilang dalam sehari. Ia menciumi tubuh Sato tiap incinya dan juga meninggalkan _kissmark_ di tubuh Sato. Saat sampai di perut rata Sato, Takagi berhenti sejenak.

"Nghh.. ada apa Pilot? Mengapa berhenti?"

"Rok minimu menghalangiku!"

SRET! Takagi membuka resleting rok Sato.

"Sato.. Kau benar-benar nakal ya. Kau memakai g-string hitam yang sangat seksi saat bertugas seperti ini. Ckck."

Takagi segera membuka tali pada g-string Sato. Sekarang Sato sudah telanjang bulat! _Bau ini… benar-benar menggoda._

"Wah Sato. Sepertinya kau sangat menjaga kebersihan ya. Kau rajin mencukur rambut di _pussy_ mu ini." _Seharusnya aku sadar kalau Sato sebegini indahnya!_

"HWAAA!"

Takagi menggendong Sato menghadap dirinya dengan kaki Sato dipundaknya. Ini memudahkan Takagi untuk menjilat _pussy_ Sato. Lidahnya dengan terampil menjilati _pussy_ Sato.

"Nghh… Mmhh… te..rus.. Mmhh…"

Takagi menjilati sampai dalam. Dinding-dinding _pussy_ Sato menekan-nekan lidah Takagi yang berada di dalam. Takagi menghisap dan memainkan biji klitoris Sato. _Sato… ini benar-benar manis! Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi!_ Puas dengan lidah, jari tengah Takagi mulai masuk ke dalam _pussy_ Sato dan mulai bergerakk in-out.

"Sato.."

"ya.., Pi..lot? Mmhh.."

"tak kusangka kau masih virgin."

"Aku menunggu dirimu melakukan ini, Pilot.."

Mendengar pernyataan Sato tersebut, Takagi pun menambah jarinya menjadi… 3!

"Pilooooott!" Sato merasa kesakitan karena ini baru pertama kali ia merasakan sesuatu yang agak besar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ketiga jari Takagi mulai terampil untuk bergerak dan bermain di dalam tubuh Sato. Saat lidah Takagi ingin menjelajahi _pussy_ Sato, Sato mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

"Aaaahhh!" Tidak membuang-buang kesempatan bagus ini, Takagi meminum dan menjilati _pussy_ Sato sampai tidak ada lagi sisa cairan manis itu lagi.

Takagi menurunkan tubuh Sato. Takagi mulai membuka celana seragam pilotnya. Tak lupa celana dalamnya juga dibuka. 'adik kecil' Takagi yang sudah sedari tadi menegang menyembul keluar. Sato benar-benar terkesima. Sato pun menggenggam 'batang' Takagi dan bergerang maju-mundur. Takagi merasa geli-geli tak tertahankan. Sato pun mulai untuk menjilati 'batang' Takagi. Sato memasukan 'batang' Takagi ke mulutnya. Ia memainkan, mengulum 'batang' Takagi seperti ia sedang menghisap lollipop. _Tak kusangka Sato sangat terampil dalam memainkan 'adik kecil' ku._ Saat sedang menghisap 'batang' Takagi, Takagi mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Aaaahh!" Takagi merasa lemas. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Saat membuka matanya, ia sedikit terlonjak karena dada Sato tepat di depan wajahnya. Ternyata Sato merasa sedikit lemas sehingga merebahkan tubuhnya di wajah Takagi. Wajah Takagi memerah. Ia pun memainkan dada Sato lagi.

"Aah ah.. Pilot.. Mmmhh.."

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Takagi menempatkan Sato di pangkuannya dengan kaki Sato _mengangkang_ menghadap Takagi.

"Sato… Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku yang melakukan ini terhadapmu? Ini akan sakit sekali."

"Lakukan saja, Pilot."

"Jika kau merasa sakit, teriak saja, Sato."

Takagi mulai memasukkan 'batang'nya ke dalam tubuh Sato. Setengah 'batang' Takagi sudah di dalam. Takagi merasa kesulitan untuk memasukan seluruh 'batang'nya. Ia pun menyentak pinggulnya agar masuk ke dalam tubuh Sato.

"AAAAA!"

Sekarang 'batang' Takagi sudah masuk semua ke dalam tubuh Sato. Ia diam sejenak untuk membiarkan tubuh Sato beradaptasi terhadap 'batang'nya. Ia mulai bergerak in-out dengan perlahan, tak ingin menyakiti Sato. Erangan Sato tadi berubah menjadi desahan nikmat.

"Pilot…"

"Katakan kata kuncinya Sato. Katakana 'Aku Mohon.'"

"Pilot… berhentilah menggodaku…"

"Katakan, Sato."

"mmhh.. Pilot… kumohon… Percepatlah.."

"Baiklah, Ratuku."

Takagi segera mempercepat gerakannya. Karena gerakan Takagi, tubuh Sato juga bergerak. Dada Sato yang besar bergerak naik turun. Takagi tidak membiarkan kedua benda terindah itu menganggur. Ia memainkan dada Sato dengan tangannya dan mencium bibir Sato yang manis. Ia tidak membiarkan satupun pada tubuh Sato dalam keadaan menganggur. Kemudian mereka berdua pun mencapai klimaksnya dalam bersamaan.

"Aaaahhh!"

Takagi mengeluarkan cairan 'semen'nya di dalam tubuh Sato. Sato merelakannnya. Ia rela jika yang mengisi adalah cairan lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Sato.. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Pilot! Sangat!"

Mereka pun berpelukan (mirip teletubbies). Saat sedang berpelukan dalam keadaan telanjang seperti itu, Shiratori masuk.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

BERSAMBUNG


End file.
